Field Force
by Sisco
Summary: Yaoi. HiruSena. Hiruma and Sena have known each other for eight years; inside and out! They've only played professional football for four years though and on opposing teams. Hiruma decides its been long enough and asks for Sena's hand in marriage.


Faith

Field Force

By: Sisco

-S-

Sena felt an overwhelming sense of delight when he saw the familiar number one logo and the spiky blond hair bustling through his team**,** most of them immediately backing off after taking one look at his menacing façade. Sena could tell that his former teammate was in an intolerable mood just by the way he barely uttered a word to the other players. The brunette barely had time to blink when the taller man immediately pinpointed him through his own disorderly team and headed straight for him like a predator stalking its prey. It left shivers running up and down his spine.

"Bastards." The blonde frowned in annoyance as he leaned toward Sena's face and nuzzled the shorter man's cheek his gloved hand running through the brown locks like water. He was obviously unaffected by the fact that he was showing public affection to an opponent.

Since Sena had known his lover for so long, he had become accustomed to his strange behaviors. When Hiruma was upset, he would go about treating everyone like dirt. When he was happy, he still treated everyone like dirt…but with a grin on his face. When he was worried or depressed, he would be silent and often contemplate his next move. However, when two emotions merged, like anger and excitement in this case, he would show strange symptoms and they were almost always different…and depending on the situation**,** hazardous.

"They didn't tell you, Youichi?" Sena brought his hand up to gently caress the other's cheek in a consoling way. This symptom, however, was very familiar to Sena. He had witnessed it only eight times since he had joined the San Francisco 49ers two years ago. It was Hiruma's own little way of reassuring Sena that he'd try to be as gentle as possible.

Youichi shifted his lips closer to Sena's ear and nibbled teasingly on the lobe before whispering temptingly, "If you lose this game, I'm going to fuck you repeatedly and so hard you won't be able to walk properly, let alone run. If you win, I'll let you fuck me. Deal?" Hiruma grinned, his fangs glistening in the sunlight.

Sena chuckled as he wrapped his hands around his lover's neck. "Oh, gee, that's so hard for me to decide. Maybe you should help me pick," the shorter man replied sarcastically, which he knew would either irritate the blond or drive him mad with lust. He could see the faint tent within his lover's already tight yellow pants."Maybe you should return to your team before your problem grows bigger?"

"And who is to blame for that?" Youichi nipped Sena's neck harshly, causing the younger man to gasp. Hiruma turned away to head back toward his team, but he only took two steps before he peered over his shoulder to grin sardonically at his lover. "I'm going to make sure you lose. Let's have a good game."

Sena shuddered to the images that Youichi had tenaciously implanted within his psyche. How was he to ever focus on the game now?

And that focus had definitely become an epic fail. Of course, it wasn't fair that every time he rushed the quarterback- who else but the former quarterback of the Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi? -it was always him pinned to the ground.That was allSena was thinking about and craving whenever he was given the chance to tackle Hiruma; it had suddenly became his goal. However, that goal became part of his team's downfall, and in four long, pleasuring-uh…treacherous hours, the 49ers lost by fourteen points. He mentally cursed at his weakness for a certain player on the opposing team. Honestly, he should really consider joining his boyfriend's team instead of making his own suffer because of his rampant hormones.

The worst part of the whole experienc**e** was that he had let down his fans. They were all counting on his team to win so that they could take their place in the last game and stand at that glorious spot in the Super Bowl.

He couldn't help but drop his gaze to his feet with the indignity of the situation. Kobayakawa Sena was a failure- a complete, utter failure. However, it wasn't a complete loss if he looked through Hiruma's eyes. Hiruma had won the game, if not by cheating just a little, and they were advancing to the Super Bowl. Sena would be there to cheer his lover on in the last game, and even if the blond lost, Sena would still be there full of confidence for his Devil. "And nothing else will matter," he whispered admiringly.

"What was that, fucking loser of mine?" Hiruma smiled tenderly to show that he meant no malice, which was very unusual for the physically and emotionally violent man.

Sena didn't even flinch at the blond's proximity and merely smiled up at him. "I'm happy that you won. I'm looking forward to watching you in the last game."

Hiruma frowned thoughtfully before he reached out and rapped his knuckles teasingly against Sena's skull. "Idiot, you're not supposed to be so formal to me…" At this, he grinned lecherously. "Especially since I'll be the one fucking you tonight."

"Ah…" Sena blushed profusely.

"Kobayakawa Sena," Sena's coach bellowed from across the field, waving for him to return to his team.

Sena waved back before turning to the blond again. "Am I 'visiting' you tonight?"

"Yeah, you are," Hiruma stated resolutely. "Make sure to dress in something comfortable."

Sena nodded before heading back to his team and received a hard pat to the shoulder by his instructor.

"You did a good job, kid. Hopefully, we'll have a better chance at them next year," the coach crowed with glee. "That was definitely some game though! I've never seen you try to tackle a quarterback so much as you have today, Sena. I think you might have broken a football record! Is there history between you two or something?"

Sena chuckled nervously, glad that the man really hadn't taken a moment to notice his and Hiruma's familiarity toward one another. "You could say that, I guess. We know each other from high school."

Nothing else was said as they left the football stadium to return home and relax. Unfortunately for Sena, he had to return home, take a shower, find some clothes that wouldn't be too complicated for him to remove if or when Hiruma wanted to get intimate and then see Hiruma off at the airport the next morning. It wasn't as troublesome as he was making it sound; it was just the fact that he wanted everything to be perfect before his boyfriend left for home. That was almost enough to make him switch teams. He constantly missed having Hiruma's warm, calloused hands all over his body and the way his tongue played with his nipples and dipped teasingly into the slit of his… Sena shuddered to the enticing images. Maybe he _should_ look into switching teams.

Sena was starting to regret not eating something before arriving at Hiruma's hotel room. He stood outside his boyfriend's door contemplating his decision for five minutes. He gave a panicked expression before reaching up to knock, and had barely even tapped the oak door when it flew open to reveal Hiruma and his more or less annoyed expression.

"Bout fucking time!" Youichi hummed appreciatively when he noted the football jersey that he used to wear in high school. What a better way to lay claim to someone who could fit perfectly into his old football attire. He sneered at the smaller man. "You just love teasing me, don't you?"

Sena blushed as he tugged on the rim of Hiruma's old jersey. "I'm surprised it even fits," he murmured shyly.

Hiruma grinned as he tilted his lover's chin up with his index finger. He rubbed the pad of his thumb gently across the younger man's lips and smiled tenderly. "Oi, you coming in or not?" he whispered heatedly.

Without much more persuading, Sena slipped into Hiruma's room and was unceremoniously pushed onto the king sized bed that only the quarterback would demand in such lodgings.

"Youichi," Sena gasped before grasping the crafty hands that were eager to pull his pants down.

The Devil gave his boyfriend a predatory stare and a hard tug to the smaller man's waistband. "What is it, fucking shrimp?" He moistened his lips with his sharp tongue before dipping his head to lick a wet trail down Sena's abdomen to the light trail of pubic hair just above the waistband.

There was a sharp inhale of breath as Sena restrained himself from squirming.

"Hurry up and say what you want to say, fucking shrimp. It's been a very long time since I was able to have you," the blond murmured seductively. And just to rouse the running back further, he added in a deeper tone, "I can't wait to feel your tight little ass swallow me."

Sena's whole body shivered with the desire to fulfill that statement and he clenched the duvet in order to control his treacherous nerves. "I-I…Want it to be gentle though." It wasn't that he didn't take pleasure in the other times when Hiruma got rough, but he just enjoyed it more when his lover was tender with his touches and whispered loving words into his ear. Those moments were far in between and it wasn't until now he considered asking for it.

The Devil purred erotically at the request and slid up along Sena's body to plant a series of small kisses along his jaw.

"Anything for you, kitten." Youichi ground his erection into the younger man's thigh, eliciting a moan from that sweet mouth. He slid off the bed to approach a small table in the corner of the room and plucked a pink ribbon off the surface. "We're going to do what I want though, Sena."

Sena noted how his lover had dropped the suffix before his name and smiled fondly. "What is it?"

"I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard." Hiruma chuckled at his boyfriend's curious expression and crawled back onto the bed to straddle Sena's lap. He grasped his wrists and tied a loose bow around them and then tied the other end to the headboard. The quarterback evaluated his handy work before looking at Sena's aroused expression.

"Kekeke. You like it," Hiruma declared more than questioned. "Maybe we should do this more often." He caressed Sena's cheek with the back of his hand before planting a lingering kiss against his lips.

Before Sena knew it, his lover divested him of his stretch pants and pulled the jersey up around his arms and under his head to use as an extra pillow. He shuddered pleasantly as skilled fingers slid down his chest and stomach.

"Youichi," Sena pleaded. "I want you inside so bad."

"I know, kitten. Just give me a few more minutes. I want to look at you first," the quarterback muttered heatedly and moved away from the bed again to get a better view.

Sena flushed with embarrassment and started to struggle anxiously within his bonds. "I feel like prey when you stare at me like that."

"You _are_ prey, kitten. _My_ prey." Hiruma grinned lecherously as he stripped himself; giving his lover a show as each article of clothing was removed achingly slow. Every muscle and body part that was revealed to Sena's eyes was like treacherous, sweet candy and he couldn't get enough. He let it be known by mewling softly and giving a small thrust of his hips. His cock stood proud and leaked with precum, as if pleading to be touched by those talented fingers.

Hiruma leaned over Sena's body from the side of the bed, his perverse grin still stretching his face. "You look so good, Sena." He hummed appreciatively as he took hold of Sena's cock and gave a slow, agonizing stroke. "Good enough to be in a centerfold."

Sena moaned loudly and gave another thrust of his hips. "D-Don't tease…Youichi…"

The blond cackled as he crawled over the mattress to straddle the smaller man's legs. He slowly started to thrust his erection against the other's own, hissing through his teeth from the very torturing contact. His ears rang with the erotic sounds coming from his beloved's mouth. "Oh, kitten, do you hear yourself?" He leaned forward to capture those lustrous lips and swallowed any moan or cry that came forth. "I don't think I can wait any longer," he whispered from just a few centimeters of Sena's lips. His fangs grazed lightly over the younger man's right shoulder as he started to gradually move down toward his goal. He paused at the pert nipples on his lover's chest and took one in between his teeth.

Sena cried out and arched into Hiruma's body, desperately searching for more attention from the quarterback's mouth.

"So eager, my kitten," Hiruma whispered distractedly. He nibbled lightly on the nipple and sucked on it until it was as hard as a pebble. He gave the other the same treatment and smiled when he could hear nothing but Sena's sweet pleas.

Tears prickled on the edges of Sena's bottom eyelids and what appeared to be almost disbelief in his glazed over eyes. It irked Hiruma slightly, but he had to reign in his frustration instead of taking it out on the vulnerable body beneath him. "What's that stare for?"

Sena blushed from being discovered and pulled on his bonds weakly. He had still been riding on cloud nine when Hiruma asked his reproachful question.

"Ah…I-I'm just…" The brunet worried his bottom lip as he stared into his lover's piercing gaze. He bit back a yelp when a clawed hand dug into his inner thigh for taking so long to respond. Hiruma was by far the least patient man Sena had ever met, but he supposed that was one of Hiruma's demonic charms that he couldn't help being drawn to.

Sena tried to explain in a rushed tone as he began twisting his lower half away from the fierce grip. "Ah! Please, Youichi…I-I didn't mean…I just can't believe you're being this gentle with me…You usually don't care and…" He was promptly cut off by a gentle pressure against his lips. Hiruma was kissing him so gingerly; apologetically.

The quarterback murmured inaudibly as he broke away to descend his lover's body again and gently lick at the bleeding indents that he had made. He smiled at the sigh of relief his boyfriend released and pressed a kiss to the injured thigh for good measure.

"Youichi," Sena called out softly. He smiled warmly as he felt Hiruma's taller form slide back up to face level. They shared another intimate kiss before those captivating lips were replaced by three fingers seeking entrance. Sena consented to the digits by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue teasingly across the tips. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a low grumble of bliss erupt from the demon's chest.

All at once, lips, teeth, and tongue attacked the smaller man's neck, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure throughout Sena's nervous system. It was becoming too difficult to concentrate on the task he had been given by the blond. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth and started to erratically thrust his hips into Hiruma's abdomen.

The ribbon around his wrists tightened to each tug he made, but soon relinquished its hold and it ripped away from the headboard. Sena hastily tore his hands free from the burden and pulled his arms free from the clutches of the old school jersey.

Hiruma extracted his thoroughly wet fingers from the wanton mouth and placed them near the small entrance at Sena's backside. He pushed his middle finger in first and watched his lover's expression for any discomfort. When there was none, he continued with his index finger. This time there was a slight twinge from the muscles around his fingers, but it was short lasting and he was able to finish with the third finger. He curled them and immediately found the pad of nerves that he had been searching for.

Sena stiffened his whole body from the touch and mewled encouragingly. Without much hesitation, he grasped the heel of Hiruma's hand and pushed the digits further into his body. He cried out with lust, never realizing the affect it had on the blond.

"Sena…do that again. That was so fucking hot." Hiruma grinned sensually as Sena conformed to his command and began to repeatedly thrust his three fingers in and out of the stretched entrance. He moaned at the sight of them greedily being taken in by his lover's wanton body.

"I can't take it anymore," Hiruma all but exclaimed from the erotic sight before him. He pulled his hand free from Sena's grasp, and feeling slightly bad when his lover whimpered at the loss. "Don't worry, kitten. This'll be much better." He scrambled through the sheets searching for his elusive bottle of lube. He finally found it buried under the pillows and presented it into Sena's line of view before giving a victorious smirk.

The brunet only caught sight of the first three letters on the bottle; C-I-N before it was hastily taken away from his peripheral vision. His English wasn't all that spectacular, and he had a heavy accent when he spoke to his teammates. They didn't seem to mind though; some of them even going as far as to saying it was 'cute'. However, written English was far easier for him to comprehend…when the _whole_ word was written out that is. So, taking a moment before Hiruma was prepared, he tried to recall any terms with those three letters. Unconsciously, his lips formed the first three letters while very subtly pronouncing it on his tongue.

Hiruma caught the softly spoken 'cin' slipping from Sena's lips and he smiled knowingly. "Cinnamon," he stated effortlessly. "You tried reading the fucking label, didn't you?"

A blush rose to Sena's cheeks as he looked away from the quarterback in embarrassment. He gasped shortly after something wet and thick prodded at his entrance. The heavy aroma of cinnamon immediately reminded him what was coming.

"Open your legs a little further, kitten," Hiruma commanded gently.

Sena pulled his legs back until they were almost touching his chest. He could feel his entrance twitching with anticipation as the blunt head of Hiruma's cock pushed pass the tight ring and then followed by the rest of the organ without pause.

"It's been so, so long, Sena." The blond sighed heavily in ecstasy as his small lover hugged him so perfectly. It was almost proving to be too difficult to breathe for him. He gave a small angling of his hips and brushed against the running back's prostate. A shout rang out in the room and that was all the initiative Hiruma needed to start thrusting his hips.

Sena bit back a moan of need as he curled his fingers at the nape of Hiruma's neck, caressing the baby-soft hair and then twisting his fingers into the thicker lockers.

The thrusting was slow, but pleasuring every moment the quarterback's member brushed against the bundle of nerves. It struck Sena's spirit slightly that his lover was so gifted at knowing the male human body so well; where all the pleasure points were and how much pressure he should put on it. He didn't want to think that _his_ blond had been cheating on him while they were apart…but he wouldn't blame him either. It had been a long ten months; almost a year since they were able to touch one another so intimately… It wasn't like they loved each other…was it?

Sena pulled the other's face closer and planted a kiss at the corner of the older man's mouth. He could see the glazed over passion in Hiruma's eyes and the way they narrowed in concentration. This was perfect. This was all Sena ever wanted between them. Even if Youichi didn't return the same emotions, Kobayakawa Sena loved Hiruma Youichi with all his heart.

He wrapped his legs securely around the blond's waist and snaked his hand in between there bodies to grasp his weeping cock and started pumping it in time with their thrusts.

"Fucking shrimp," Hiruma murmured affectionately as he grasped Sena's hand to help him pump; if not a little faster and harder. He groaned as the muscles clenched around his own organ, signifying Sena's approaching climax. "Wait for me," he whispered; a tenor of desperation hidden within.

Sena ground his teeth as he tried to do as his partner commanded, but ended up clenching his muscles together again. He heard a sharp gasp above him and then a heavy weight upon his chest as Hiruma rested his face near his neck.

"Youichi…I can't hold back anymore…"

The demon growled softly as he latched onto the area between his lover's shoulder and neck with his teeth. With one last, hard thrust, he released his seed into his boyfriend, but he couldn't relax; not yet. He tightened his grip slightly around Sena's hand and cock to make sure the younger didn't lose his concentration in coming.

Heat began to spread through Sena's body as Hiruma continued to fill him with his essence. "Ah…" Sena dragged his blunt nails down Youichi's back and arched his hips into those talented fingers. With a sharp, but pleasuring nip to his neck, he cried out his release onto both their stomachs. Without any arguments for his body's need of recuperation, he allowed all his senses to shut down and sleep.

Half-an-hour later, Sena was awoken by something wet, yet pleasantly warm, brushing against his inner thighs and then his abdomen. He moaned to the feeling and opened his eyes to see his doting boyfriend washing off their aftermath.

"Youichi, that feels really good." He moaned in disappointment at first when the cloth was taken away but then was quickly replaced by just as equally warm and gentle fingers. They traveled up his body with lips following in their path up to his face and didn't stop until they met his own pair of lips.

Hiruma hummed comfortingly as he rolled them over so that Sena was lying on top. "I have something to ask you." He sat up slowly, urging the running back to sit in his lap as he reached over to the nightstand and withdrew a small box from the drawer.

Sena's eyes widened at the velvet, mid-night-blue box dangling between the blond's fingers. "Y-Youichi?"

"We've been together for eight years now…and I think it's about time I should tell you how I really feel."

Tears welled up in Sena's eyes, but he reluctantly waited until the quarterback finished.

"I have this plan for us to return to Japan where we'll buy a farm house in the country and maybe even raise a family." Hiruma narrowed his eyes at this and peered at Sena's abdomen. "I'm sure we could create a life of our own with the right physicians."

Sena blushed. "Uh…what about jobs?"

Youichi smirked at Sena's poor excuse of a distraction and brushed his fingers across the younger man's flushed cheek. "I'll be working as the principle of Deimon High. You'll be the coach to their football team."

"What?" Sena squeaked. "You already have this set up?"

"Of course. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't plan ahead?"

Sena chuckled. "You're so confident that I'll say yes."

"You better say yes or I'll make you regret it," Youichi exclaimed as a vein started to throb at his temple.

"Eeeeeeh!! Y-Yes, I'll marry you!" Sena covered his ears and ducked his head as his _now_ fiancé pulled out an automatic from out of nowhere and started firing it aimlessly.

A sincere smile of relief from the Devil went unseen by Sena.

"Now put your fucking ring on." Hiruma tossed the small box into his lover's hand and waited patiently as Sena popped the box open to retrieve the silver band and slipped it onto his ring finger. This was better than any old jersey. This was something that would mark Sena as his forever.

"I love you, kitten."

Sena wiped at his falling tears and kissed the quarterback with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
